Goodbye, Little Witch
by Heckyehbaconpancakes
Summary: Bonnie hates Kol; Kol hates Bonnie. Absolutely. 100%. It's a fact of life. There is absolutely no sexual tension between them whatsoever. KENNETT one-shot, please R&R.
1. A Prologue Occurs

Bonnie Bennett was stubborn, and full of a certain light. She was also a witch. Kol Mikaelson was an incredibly annoying, incredibly deadly vampire. Let me put their current relationship this way: Kol hated Bonnie, and Bonnie hated Kol.

Being as sadistic as he was, Kol repelled Bonnie's kind-hearted nature, and constantly wound her up to the point of being sent to his knees - the young witch seeking sweet revenge by giving Kol outrageously painful aneurysms (his vampire healing - unfortunately for Bonnie - prevented any real risk of retaining permanent damage. That isn't to say that it didn't hurt like a bitch, though) at every attempt from Kol to drive her up the wall.

Kol's childish mannerisms made Bonnie's blood boil, tendrils of frustration and resentment crawling under her skin whenever he so much as smirked at her. The two would bicker back and forth for hours - Bonnie prepared to stab him in the chest with a pencil just to make him shut up for once, and Kol willing to push her just that little bit over the edge. Usually, their sessions would end abruptly by Bonnie crushing the vampire's lungs or shattering his spine after Kol pinned her up against a wall to tease her about how sexy she was when her temper piqued. His teasing would only be scoffed at, and then a painful reminder that she was taking none of it would be thrust upon him in a wave of magically-enhanced pain. Their whole 'relationship' was based on those brief encounters. They most definitely weren't friends, more like … frenemies. As Caroline often reminded Bonnie, they would _'squabble like an old married couple'_ – although wives didn't usually throw forks at their husbands hoping that one would plant itself deep within his chest and cause internal bleeding. Or so Caroline and Bonnie were told.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's a bit short, it's just a bit of an introduction to the first (and only) chapter.

This is the part of the story where I'm supposed to to tell you where/when in the series this fanfic is set. Unfortunately, I am as bewildered as you are - in terms of when within the Vampire Diaries timeline this is taking place. This kind of doesn't have any real plot. It's just going to be one or two 'conversations' between Bonnie and Kol, showing the in-depth aspects of their relationship (no, that is not code for smut, perverts).

This is mainly just for the fans out there still hung up on Kennett, even though they started/ended mid-way through the third season. For anyone new to the TVD fandom: welcome, you have a world of doom to be shown, and a plot line that is much too thought out in advance. If you're anything like me, you'll ship Kennett and (when the time comes) you'll also ship Kai and Bonnie. But for now, this is all I've got for you.

Also, I started writing this about a year ago, and this is me kind of ... re-booting it, so enjoy!

\- The Girl with the Ridiculously Long Name


	2. The One and Only (chapter)

Blowing up balloons was _not _fun. Fun was going out with friends to The Grill or sharing secrets in the dark during sleepovers. _Fun _was explicitly _not_ sitting alone on the bleachers, preparing (last minute) for a generically-themed end of school dance. _Prom _was supposed to be fun. _Pre-prom _was supposed to be hectic, students buzzed on Starbucks forced to frantically nail banners on every spare splash of wall. Although it seemed to Bonnie that everyone else had other ideas; as a consequence she appeared to have lost an incredible amount of man-power over the last few days. And with mere hours before the dance was due to take place, that loss weighed heavily on the witch's shoulders.

Caroline was in the hospital with a broken ankle - possibly the only reason that Bonnie's neck wasn't being breathed down every five seconds due to a lack of accuracy in balloon-blowing. Elena was completing (or at least attempting to) Caroline's "in case of emergencies" homecoming errand list, darting in and out of classrooms with haste. Stefan was hunting enough animals to stock the cave for winter - despite the fact that it was nearing the end of spring. Damon was refusing to heal Caroline, instead choosing to sulk as far away from Elena as he could get. Klaus was anxiously hovering over Caroline at any given moment, her constant dismissals of his company (and his offer to give her his blood) only adding fuel to his determination. Rebekah was God knows where, probably concocting yet another plan to get on Matt's good side in time for their prom. Matt was, as per usual, working overtime at The Grill to afford what little sustenance he could get his hands on. And Kol, well, his whereabouts - as Bonnie kindly reminded herself - were of no interest nor concern to her. None whatsoever.

It was just as she was milling over this that she heard the odd sound of running water coming from the girls' bathroom across the hall, directly opposite her position on the rickety wooden bench. "Screw this," the witch muttered as she blew up the remaining balloons with what little magic she could be bothered to muster. They fled from her path when her body (seemingly moving of its own volition) stood up to investigate the noise. By the time Bonnie's brain managed to catch up with her body's curious wanderings, she was stood in front one of the bathroom's mirrors, her reflection staring back at her blankly. The witch looked down at the sinks with a calculating gaze; no water. Then she realised the sound was still thrumming in her ears. It was louder, heavier. It was closing in on her splintering skull. Sloshing noises crowded her mind, a relentless pounding drowning out her frantic thoughts. Her knees buckled, the pressure between her ears forceful enough to send even the strongest of men to the ground.

And then she was standing in front of the mirror, a prominent scowl forming as soon as she noticed the figure clouded in shadows a few paces behind her.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, prick." Her voice (laced with copious amounts of sarcasm) was strained from the effort it took to speak after the vampire's ... rather extravagant entrance.

"Believe me darling, the pleasure's all mine." He gave a courteous bow, the edge of his mouth turning up slightly in a lopsided smirk.

"Mind if I return the favour?" Bonnie's hand was thrust in his direction (the shadows shrouding his frame retreated back into darker places and his legs were rendered frozen by her silent command) before he could get a word in edgeways, the beginning of an incantation already forming on her lips. The vampire's arms reached towards her still outstretched palm, his face contorting with pain as he attempted to free himself from her merciless torture. The skin on his fingers was taught, pushing the limits of its confines with every ounce of strength he had left.

Snap.

The magic broke. Bonnie was having trouble concentrating, the sudden light-headedness brought on by using her powers excessively giving her grief. But her brief moment of recovery was short lived, a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind shortly after. One of the vampire's hands held her mouth in attempt to keep Bonnie from screaming, her vicious struggles proving fruitless. The witch's body writhed in her muscled cage, biting down on the flesh in front of her until she could taste copper. Her muffled screams still reached his ears and he eased his stony grip a touch, chuckling at her furious cries or just exasperated groans of "Kol," echoing in his ears.

It was when she finally stilled that he risked loosening his hold on her (now limp) body and put his lips gently next to her ear. Kol could hear Bonnie's heart beating furiously against her ribs, despite her cool façade. _Kiss or kill, Bonnie. He's just within your reach, _she thought calmly. She decided the latter would be a lot less messy.

"Bonnie-" Kol began in a whisper.

"Nice try," the witch replied with a smirk, "but you're gonna have to do a _lot _better than that."

It was all one movement. She twisted viciously out of his slackened arms; adrenaline pumping through her system, grinned an evil little grin and gathered all of the magic from within hidden depths. The vampire had barely a minute to register her movements before being flung against the mirror, its fragile surface shattering into a thick cloud of fog. His body slumped to the ground, giving Bonnie enough time to swipe a path to the open door so she could make a 'tactical retreat'. The witch ran a hand over her face as she walked hazily down the corridor, unsurprised when finding a thin bead of blood trickling from her nose. Once again, her so-called powers had run dry.

Using all of his remaining strength and managing to heal his numerous wounds, Kol managed to get to his feet and, utilizing his vampire speed, pinned Bonnie to the nearest wall - all air from her lungs being forced out of her as her back was slammed against the rough plaster. Kol had the palm of his hands on both of her shoulders; keeping her still, and one knee touching the wall behind her, resting in between her thighs. He heard her breath hitch in her throat at his slightest touch, which filled the vampire with amusement. He looked deep into her eyes, noticing Bonnie staring back at him through her emerald ones. _Kiss or kill - now it's his turn to make the decision, _Bonnie thought, bracing herself for the worst. Kol returned to his earlier position (keeping Bonnie pinned against the wall) of grazing her ear with his lips.

"I like you, Bonnie Bennett." He growled huskily, turning his head to face her once more. His words sent a sweet chill up her spine, his rich British accent coursing through her veins. Her heart began racing once more, and he could sense it - the reaction fueling his decision to let her arms go, his own going slack by his side. Only this time (to keep her in place) her pulled her torso against his chest, forcing a small gasp out of her lips. They now stood with Bonnie still pressed against the wall, but with no restraints - other than the closeness of their standing bodies.

Before Bonnie could utter a single word, Kol had his arms firmly on the wall on either side of her head, caging her in his warm hold, smashing his lips against hers. Bonnie was so shocked at his outburst that she remained stoic until a few drawn-out moments had passed and she melted into the kiss, gripping his hair and frantically wrapping her legs around his slim waist. They deepened the kiss and Bonnie sighed, allowing Kol to slide his tongue into her mouth, making Bonnie moan with delight. She could feel Kol grinning through his teeth at her pleasure.

Gasping for breath, Bonnie pulled back from Kol's tempting lips and panted into the hold of his strong arms. He slid his arm under her shirt and teased her skin with the touch of his hand. He pressed gentle kisses against her smooth collar bone, making a trail of them all the way up to the corner of her mouth where he hesitated, waiting for her to carry on. She immediately responded and pulled him into another yearning kiss. Kol pulled their bodies closer, Bonnie wrapping her legs even tighter around him, and they continued passionately making out, Bonnie's hands tracing the lines of his chest through his shirt. Finally, they broke apart, Kol's hands trailing over her waist as he planted her feet gently on the ground.

"I guess this means I like you too, Kol." Bonnie spoke huskily, sending shivers down Kol's spine as she leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth one last time. The witch stayed there just a few moments longer than necessary, pondering her next few words: "But that doesn't change the fact that I still hate you." She turned to leave, a sombre smirk forming on her face when she felt Kol's lingering gaze settle on her back. Bonnie paused just long enough at the end of the hallway to hear his soft farewell.

"Goodbye, Little Witch."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't hate me, you know just as much as I do that Bonnie wouldn't just be with Kol because they have a mutual attraction to each other. That isn't nearly enough to form a solid foundation to a relationship. Anyway, this is me signing off - I hope this sufficed, I've always loved Kennett and there aren't nearly enough short oneshots that show an accurate representation of how their 'friendship' would go if it was allowed more time on the show. Leave any thoughts in the comments/reviews/whatever. My gratitude is to you, few readers, that read my stupid drabbles and manage to wade through mountains of nonsense. I take my hat off.


End file.
